


Kink flash fics

by ohfreckle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: "You like letting them watch how gorgeous you are with a cock in your ass."Magnus takes Alec to a very special kind of club.





	1. I never knew 'til I met you (Malec, public sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a flash kink fic thingy on tumblr, meaning people leave me prompts for a kink and pairing and I'll write something short for it.  
> Pairings included are Thorki, Malec, Silverflint and Arthur/Eames, and each ficlet will be labeled accordingly. 
> 
> Clearly I already suck at the 'short' part of this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Redorchid's In Plain Sight

The club is exclusive and intimate, small enough for them to be noticed. There’s a surprised lull in the conversations of the guests. It lasts barely for a few seconds before the other goes continue with their own business

"Well, then," Magnus says, "it’s nice to know that I’m not that easily forgotten." Alec lets out an inelegant snort and and mumbles something that sounds a lot like _understatement_ before he takes the hand Magnus offers and follows him deeper into the room.

"Still good?" Magnus asks, watching Alec take in the large open space.

A bar is running along one side of the room, with several guests enjoying a drink. An eclectic array of divans and fainting couches is scattered across the lavish room, interspersed with armchairs and seating groups. Most are occupied by people talking over drinks, but quite a few are taken by people who are —well, fucking, there’s no delicate way to put it.

"Les Chandelles" is a highly exclusive club, heavily warded to ensure absolute discretion and keep any straying mundanes out. Shadowhunters aren’t exactly prohibited from visiting with a member, but with most of them so busy scuttling around to maintain *the law* it’s probably been decades since one set foot into the club. Alexander though had been more than intrigued when Magnus regaled him with yet another rather sordid tale of his past.

"Still good," Alec confirms, his voice tight but sure. He stops in front of a deep red fainting couch with an ornate silver frame and sits, tugging Magnus down into his lap. His breath is hot against Magnus’s cheek. "And ready."

It takes a moment for a word to sink in, but when they do Magnus can’t hold back a breathless laugh. "Alexander, are you telling me that you’ve fucked yourself open in my bathroom while I was outside and agonized if this is really what you want?" The hot blush that starts in the dip of Alec’s throat and spreads quickly down below his open shirt collar is answer more than enough.

"Well, yeah, you’re a terrible influence." Alec’s voice is low with arousal, but there’s also a slight tremor to it, a mix of nerves and anticipation Magnus understands only too well.

"I am indeed," Magnus says, leaning in until they are sharing the same breath. "I would have been a gentleman and invited you to watch."

It’s Alec who’s bridging the small distance between them. Magnus opens up for him, groaning when the kiss turns from eager to desperate and filthy. With his eyes closed he can almost imagine they’re at the loft, Alec’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer until their bodies slot together like two halves of a magnet.

But at home there isn’t the sound of sex surrounding them and the sharp sensation of being watched. Gods, Magnus is so hot already, the charged tension in the room and Alec’s body curving into him enough to make him riled, frantic.

A gorgeous moan rips out of Alec’s throat when Magnus rocks against him, hips snapping up sharp and urgent, sending a hot throb of want through Magnus’s body. He chases after Alec’s lips, shivering at the feeling of Alec’s fingertips dipping into his waistband and below, one large hand curving over the top of his ass.

"Is that what you want," Magnus murmurs when he notices Alec’s eyes flickering to their left where a Seelie has his companion bent over the back of a divan.

A shiver goes through Alec. "No," he says, voice catching, reaching down to squeeze around the hard line of Magnus’s cock. "I want this inside of me and I want to _see_ you."

The bold request burns through Magnus blood like fire, a low, pulsing ache settling into his balls. Magnus closes his eyes for a moment, tries to push down the overwhelming arousal that threatens to consume him. Fuck, he wants so many things with Alec, he just—wants. _Needs_.

He rolls Alec over on his back, snapping his fingers to remove their clothes. Alec’s thighs part immediately for him, cradling his hips. His breath comes in hot little pants and he’s dripping against his stomach, a sheen of sweat already glistening on his skin. He’s the very picture of decadence, pale skin and dark hair poured against red velvet, and Magnus can’t help but touch, dragging his fingers over smooth skin and coarse hair down to Alec’s plump cock, little sparks of magic marking his way.

"Don’t," Alec pants, one of his hands closing over Magnus’s hand on his cock, keeping it still. "Sorry, I don’t want this over too soon." He shivers, his hips lifting into Magnus’s touch despite his request. "Fuck, this is even more intense than I thought."

"You’re far too tempting for your own good, Alexander," Magnus says, smoothing his palms up over the inside over Alec’s thighs, his thumbs stroking the crease where his legs meet his body. "Can you feel it? We haven’t even started playing and already everybody is looking at you."

"Well, then let’s start playing and give them something worthwhile," Alec says. "Fuck me."

Magnus exhales hard, struggling not to give in to the seething hot lust that crashes over him. He lifts up one of Alec’s legs, draping it over the back of the couch, and shuffles forward until he can lift Alec’s ass onto his lap. Alec other leg curls around his own thigh, his foot stroking over Magnus’s calf in a devastatingly sensual caress that takes his breath away.

Magnus slicks them both with a quick spark of magic before he wraps a hand around his cock and presses against the pinch of Alec’s hole. It’s tight, oh fuck, so tight it makes his head spin. "God, Alec, are you sure——," he starts, but any concerns he might have are cut short by the lascivious moan Alec shudders out the moment the flared head splits him wide and open.

"Fuck," Alec breathes and arches his back, clenching down hard on Magnus’s cock. "Again. Want it, want to feel you."

Magnus obeys with shaking hands, eyes riveted to Alec’s rim clinging to the head of his cock as he pulls out, yielding slowly when he pushes back inside. He fucks Alec open like this, slow and hard, in and out to the rhythm of Alec demanding _more_ and _again_ , lets Alec feel the burn every time he sinks a little deeper.

His breath is coming in quick, choppy gasps when he finally sinks inside, a long, slow glide until his balls are pressed tightly against Alec’s ass. Under him Alec’s hole body is a sweat-slick bow of want, one hand fisted in his own hair, the other curled tightly around his cock and balls.

"You like this," Magnus says, hissing when Alec contracts around the width of his cock, trying to keep him inside when he pulls back. Alec’s head falls back and he lets out a lascivious cry when Magnus thrusts back in, up and in, just where he needs it, slow and hard. "You like letting them watch how gorgeous you are with a cock in your ass."

"Yeah, feels good," Alec murmurs, pushing his chest up in a wanton little display that makes Magnus hips stutter with the heat that pours into his gut. "Fuck, you feel so good. Magnus, come _on_ …" Alec lets go of his hair and trails his hand over his chest to his belly, pressing the heel down hard where Magnus is moving inside of him, arching his spine to coax Magnus deeper.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Magnus can feel the faint pressure against the head of his cock every time he bottoms out and suddenly there’s just hot, all-consuming want lighting up his nerves. "Not gonna last," he chokes out, gritting his teeth against the throbbing ache in his balls. He’s aware of the stares they’re drawing, but the only thing he sees is Alec ruthlessly chasing his pleasure. Wrapping a hand around Alec’s cock he fucks in hard and grinds his hips in slow circles until Alec’s face breaks with pleasure. He contracts sharply around Magnus’s cock and shakes apart with a shocked moan, his body a sinful arch of greed and decadence.

"Don’t stop," he says, a lazy satiated hum that punches Magnus right in the the gut and he comes with a breathless gasp, Alec’s ass still pulsing around him, wringing the pleasure from him in a relentless pull until he’s sore and utterly spent.

They tumble down in a boneless heap, catching their breath and sharing kisses. "Well, that was intense," Alec finally huffs out on a laugh. "I’m pretty sure every guy here in this room wants to be me." He leans up for another kiss. "Pity for them."

"So you enjoyed it?" Magnus asks, cleaning them up with a twist of his fingers. "Enough to come back another time and show them what you can do with that gorgeous cock of yours?"

"Maybe," Alec says. He cradles Magnus’s face and strokes his thumb under Magnus’s eye. "It was good, more than good, but I really missed your eyes.""Well," Magnus says, swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat. "Why don’t we go home then and you can look at them to your heart’s content while I ride you."

"Yeah," Alec says, one corner of his mouth quirking into a smile. "Let’s do that."

 

 


	2. in fragile circles (Thorki; semi-public sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could still be lazing around in bed, learning each other’s bodies again. Instead, they’re running after—Loki isn’t exactly sure what. Thor in jeans and a hoodie blends into the crowd like he belongs here while Loki sticks out like a sore thumb with his black suit. Again. Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for raven-brings-light who requested _How about thorki where they're somewhere semi-public and getting caught would be very very Not Good but they both get off on the thrill of danger._
> 
> I'm still stuck on porn with feelings, it seems. I'm sorry if this less kinky than you expected.  
> Also, this was written before they decided to throw half the movie at us. Idgaf.

"This is a terrible idea."

Only Thor would consider traipsing through this godforsaken city without weapons or a plan, without really anything at all, a good idea. He even seems to be enjoying himself, a small smile curving his lips every time their eyes meet.

Norns, the fucking _sentiment_.

Loki isn’t unaffected by their somewhat tumultuous reunion. He might never regain his hearing after all the shouting that took place, but overall it went better than he dared to hope. _Much_ better. He’s sore in all the right places, the skin on the inside of his thighs sensitive from Thor’s beard and chafing uncomfortably against the inseam of his pants. 

They could still be lazing around in bed, learning each other’s bodies again. Instead, they’re running after—Loki isn’t exactly sure what. Thor in jeans and a hoodie blends into the crowd like he belongs here while Loki sticks out like a sore thumb with his black suit. Again. Some things never change. 

They take a break at a newsstand, both aimlessly picking through magazines. "I just want—" Loki starts again, but Thor stops him with a shake of his head. _Not here_.

Loki follows him into a narrow alley that allows at least a modicum of privacy. It’s late, but there still are quite a lot of people in the streets. Loki hears the noises of their conversations, but it’s distant like their blurry shapes. 

"I heard you the first time," Thor says. "Do you have a better plan?"

"No," Loki admits grudgingly, floundering at the lack of bite in the question. It’s been a long time since Thor genuinely cared about his opinion. "But aimlessly walking around unarmed isn’t exactly a good plan, either. I’d rather have stayed in bed."

"Is that so?" Thor’s voice is a hoarse rumble that makes Loki shiver. "You still have your magic, and I’d like to bet that you have more than just one dagger on you." Thor steps closer, crowding into Loki’s personal space, pushing him back against the wall. He fingers the inside of Loki’s cuffs and the hidden dagger there. 

Loki lets him.

" _You_ are far from helpless, brother." Thor leans in until they share the same breath, his eyes flashing brightly. "And neither am I." Above them heavy clouds are piling up until the sky darkens, the rolling thunder echoing between them in the narrow alley. It’s only a pale echo of what Thor is capable of, but Loki thinks he can see a flash of lightning in his eyes and swallows against bittersweet memories that threaten to break free from their tightly locked space in the back of his mind.

Their mouths crash together in a heated kiss that’s pure sensation. Loki opens up for Thor, lets him lick into his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest with the startling realization that _yes_ , he can have this. His hands fisted in Thor’s ugly hoodie Loki tries to pull him closer. He needs Thor, craves his touch; so many years and nothing has changed. 

"Want you," Loki moans, biting the words in Thor’s mouth. He can’t keep still, his hands fluttering, touching Thor’s hair, his shoulders, everywhere but never enough. He wasn’t prepared for this, the intimacy and the warmth of suddenly feeling something other than rage and bitterness. It makes him sick with uneasiness. 

"What do you want," Thor rasps, nipping hard at Loki’s bottom lip. His hands are tight on his hips, his cock already hard against Loki’s thigh, but Loki can sense something darker swirling below the lust. Two good fucks won’t eradicate years of anger and resentment.

" _You_ ," Loki gasps into Thor’s mouth. There’s so much he wants to say, but he can’t find the words through the haze of lust that draws tight around him and makes the world go soft and blurry. " _Fuck me._ "

He’s spun around against the wall with his arms high above his head, held there by one of Thor’s hands palming over his crossed wrists. Loki arches his back, testing the strength of Thor’s grip, unable to hold back the low moan that slips out when there’s not an inch of slack, heat rising in his belly, sharp and urgent. He’s surrounded by Thor, his arse riding the hard ridge of Thor’s cock, Thor’s other hand sliding over his hip and cupping his cock with a harsh squeeze. 

"Everyone of those mortals could wander in and see you like this," Thor rasps when he opens Loki’s belt, so low it’s almost drowned out by the harsh clink of the buckle. Loki looks down and watches, shuddering with the dry heat of Thor’s around his cock when he pulls him out and pushes Loki’s pants down to his thighs, the air cool against his arse. "Is that what you want? Letting them see how well you take your brother’s cock?" 

"Yes," Loki breathes and leaves the rest unsaid: _because otherwise nobody would believe me that you want me._

He misses Thor’s touch as soon as it’s gone. His cock is an obscene thing between his thighs, flushed pink and wet at the head, dripping down on the dirty street. Loki sucks in a harsh breath at the sound of Thor taking his own cock out and slicks them both with a murmured spell, pushing back until he feels the slick slide of Thor’s cock between his cheeks. 

Loki’s knees are trembling with the familiar squeeze of anticipation in his gut. He cries out at the first push against his clenching hole, the thick flared head forcing its way into his body with a vicious burn. He’s still wet and fucked open, but it’s been ages since he’s taken Thor’s massive cock, ages since he’s taken _any_ cock, and he clenches helplessly around the girth that’s stretching him wide open, struggling against his body’s limits. 

" _Take it!_ " Thor cups him between the legs and pulls him up onto his toes and back, right onto his cock. Loki sobs out a wounded noise, his body burning up with hot excitement when Thor rolls his hips slowly, hot slick dripping from the tip of his cock with every push inside. 

Thor ruts into him with measured strokes, each long slide inside cresting in a hard stroke against Loki’s prostate that leaves him struggling for breath and squirming, his calves and hole burning as he tries to coax that thick and heavy cock even deeper. Loki’s babbling, a hushed string of _yes_ and _please_ that turns into a gasping whine when Thor grinds in deep and jams his fat cockhead against Loki’s prostate, rubs him hard and relentless where he needs it. Loki arches, sore and throbbing with overstimulation, his hole fluttering against the burning stretch.

"Loki—I’m…" Thor grits out and Loki’s world turns white-hot and upside down. He feels the throb of Thor’s balls against his arse, soft and warm, the hot spill of come inside of him. 

"Fuck, yes, in me," Loki pants, gut clenching at the filthy slick sound of Thor’s cock moving in his own come. He’s so close it’s almost enough to make him come. "Please…" He shudders helplessly when Thor’s hand closes around him and squeezes, pulling Loki’s climax right out of him with harsh squeezes that leave him writhing in Thor’s grasp. He comes with a shout, his cock pulsing streaks of warm come over Thor’s fist that he rubs right back into Loki’s slit, his ass spasming around the slow slide of Thor’s cock inside of him. 

They stay like that for a long moment before Thor eventually slips out him. Loki doesn’t turn yet, still too shaken with more than just a mind-blowing orgasm. He shivers when Thor presses a soft kiss against his neck and watches Thor’s hands buttoning him up quick and efficient. 

"Loki—" Thor starts, threading a hand into Loki’s hair. His voice is soft, and Loki knows he’s going to say something Loki isn’t prepared to hear, something he doesn’t deserve. He squeezes Thor’s hand and turns, shaking his head and willing Thor to understand. 

"I know," Loki whispers and drops to his knees. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [leave a prompt ](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/166255565106/kink-flash-fics).


End file.
